


How Frail the Human Heart

by jeckselent



Series: Клуб одиноких сердец [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Child Abuse, Cop!Len, Domestic Violence, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers, thief!Barry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeckselent/pseuds/jeckselent
Summary: Как проблемный подросток Барри не представлял никакого интереса. Детектив Леонард Снарт повидал сотню таких, но он верит, что воришке еще можно помочь. Вопрос в том, все дело в просто замкнутом подростке, пытающемся всеми силами привлечь внимание богатого отца, или доктор не столь добропорядочный человек, как все думают. Лен полон решимости докопаться до сути и заодно убедиться, что Барри не пострадает. Но за закрытыми дверями дома Аллена происходит гораздо больше, чем Лен может себе представить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Frail the Human Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283397) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> Название - строчка из стихотворения американской поэтессы Сильвии Плат "I thought that I could not be hurt"

_"How frail the human heart must be - a mirrored pool of thought." - Сильвия Плат_

(Как хрупко человеческое сердце - зеркальное отражение мыслей.)  
________________

Нет ничего необычного в подозреваемом, ожидающем в комнате для допросов. К сожалению, даже его молодой возраст не бросался в глаза – эта комната повидала достаточно подростков.

Смотря через одностороннее стекло, детектив Леонард Снарт считывал мальчишку, помечая первое впечатление, будто составлял в голове список.

Парень был тощим и угловатым, что обычно получаешь после резкого скачка в росте за короткий промежуток времени с неловкостью в придачу. Его волосы были растрепаны, однако непонятно, потратил ли он часы на создание своеобразного стиля или просто не смог найти расческу – временами нелегко поймать грань между модой и ленью.

В его поведении не было ни тени заносчивости или вызова, типичных для членов банд и рецидивистов. Никаких следов негодования и агрессии, идущих в ногу с проблемными подростками. Он сидел сгорбившись, сложившись почти пополам, язык его тела так и кричал, что он предпочел бы оказаться в любом другом месте. Однако угрюмое выражение лица скорее выдавало его разочарование, чем чувство вины.

Вздохнув, Лен собрал документы и направился внутрь. Хоть и не казалось, будто с этим делом будут какие-то проблемы, у Лена было плохое предчувствие, что парень окажется крепким орешком. 

По крайней мере соц. работник, назначенный ему в адвокаты, был пресыщен по типу уже-не-ебет-что-случилось. Новички, только закончившие обучение, были особой занозой в заднице, излишне дергающиеся в попытках спасти своего подзащитного от большого плохого полицейского, который изо всех сил старается запугать их посильнее.

\- Итак, мистер Аллен, - Лен приземлился в кресло напротив парня, шлепнув файлом по столу. – Или мне стоит звать тебя Бартоломью? 

На это ему ответили раздраженным взглядом, от чего Лен вскинул бровь.

\- Просто проверил. Скажи мне, Барри, с чего вдруг отличник, образцовый студент с кристально чистым досье ворует золотую цепочку из ювелирного магазина? Подыскивал милый подарок, чтобы впечатлить свою подружку? Не похоже, что у вас нужда в средствах, твой старик один из лучших кардиохирургов в мире.

Плечо Барри дрогнуло, он быстро кинул взгляд в сторону и обратно, но продолжил молчать. Документы говорили, что он жил вместе со своим знаменитым отцом; заявление о пропаже матери было подано почти пять лет назад, но следователь решил, что она сбежала по своей воле.

Нахмурившись, Лен решил надавить посильнее на явно больное место.

\- Должно быть, он часто отсутствует. Постоянно занят, находясь рядом. На тебя не часто выпадает свободная минутка, ведь он слишком отвлечен спасением жизней других. Пытался привлечь его внимание?

Дрожь пробежала по телу Барри, его дыхание сбилось. Он сжал кулаки, но затем с видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться.

Что-то было не так. Подростки, пытающиеся добиться внимания родителей, реагируют иначе. 

Это больше похоже на реакцию того, кто всеми силами пытается остаться _незаметным_ для них.

Лен бросил взгляд на соц. работника. Мелисса? Миранда? Они сменяются так быстро, что он просто не в состоянии запомнить их имена. Она была слишком увлечена рассматриванием своих ногтей, не обращая никакого внимания на парня. Как ни странно, он больше не был так рад равнодушию, проявляемому с ее стороны.

Не в первый раз уважаемый член общества оказывался полным мудаком дома. И явно не в последний. Может, по этой причине его жена и сбежала, однако это поднимает другой вопрос: почему она не забрала ребенка с собой?

Слишком рано делать какие-либо выводы, но эту мысль точно нужно придержать. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Лен сплел пальцы, оценивая жертву. Если он прав, от жесткого подхода ребенок, скорее всего, замкнется в себе – не то чтобы Барри был особенно разговорчив и в данный момент.

\- Для чего тебе деньги? Секс? Наркотики? Кто-то заставил тебя? Травля? Шантаж? Ты не похож на наркомана, но похож на парня, которого частенько запирают в шкафчиках.

Этим он добился фырканье от Барри. Забава или насмешка – трудно сказать, но это было знаком, что Лен не далек от истины. Это определенно звучало как «да что ты можешь знать об этом».

Лен усмехнулся.

\- Я получил свое в прекрасные школьные годы. Хотя я больше предпочитаю шкафчик окунанию головой в унитаз.

\- Тебя? – удивление и недоверие прозвучали в первом слове, которое Лен добился от пацана. Барри поднял голову, оглядывая сверху вниз сидящего за столом Лена.

Для копа Лен не был мускулистым шкафом, но у него и не выглядывал живот. Он мог чертовски хорошо держать себя в бою, но люди обычно недооценивали его, а сам он всегда считал своим лучшим оружием интеллект.

Более того, когда он только вступил на должность, его партнер Уэст звал его «Детектив милашка», пока усердная работа Лена не вывела их с напарником на первое место по раскрытым делам в участке.

Барри обдумал все, и уголок его губ дрогнул.

\- Ладно, в это я могу поверить. Так что, это сейчас станет аналогом одного из тех видео «Все образумится», где ты говоришь мне, что если я продолжу так себя вести, то моей нормальной жизни придет конец?

Ладненько, связь налажена. Чем большего доверия добьется Лен, тем больше шансов, что это будет один из тех редких случаев, когда подросток сможет избежать возвращения в эту комнату.

И больше шансов, что он сможет выяснить, происходит ли в доме ребенка что-то из ряда вон.

\- На самом деле, я даже снял такое. Если интересно, можешь глянуть на YouTube, - Лен усмехнулся, когда Барри уставился на него шокированным взглядом, будто он даже представить не мог, что кто-то в тридцать лет знает о существовании YouTube ‘а. – Но не то чтобы мне хотелось проворачивать подобное в данный момент. Поговори со мной, Барри. Это твое первое преступление, но оно серьезное. Тебе повезло, что та вещь, которую ты взял, стоила всего несколько сотен, иначе ты бы столкнулся с большими проблемами. Зачем ты это сделал?

Пожав плечами, Барри засунул руки в карманы куртки, подальше от глаз, и снова отвернулся.

\- Скука, наверное. Я заметил оставленную коробочку на прилавке, а когда продавщица отвернулась, я просто взял ее.

Лен, может, и поверил бы, что тот поступил импульсивно, но запись видеонаблюдения говорила обратное. Барри так гладко стащил цепочку из коробочки, небрежно оставленной открытой продавщицей, что камеры едва засекли этот момент.

Что само по себе дает повод предположить, что это случалось не впервой. Барри не колебался, не оглядывался украдкой, не приостановился, проходя мимо. Может, это и первое преступление, на котором его поймали, но у него это явно не первая кража.

Нахмурившись, Лен свел пальцы вместе. Наконец он решил рискнуть.

\- Пытаешься накопить, чтоб сбежать?

Взгляд Барри вернулся к нему, смятение и страх отразились в зеленых глазах. Только теперь, когда эмоции от шока ненадолго вышли на поверхность, стало очевидно, как много мыслей скрывал ребенок.

Чертов соц. работник до сих пор выглядела безучастной и незаинтересованной. Лен задумался: если пнуть ее под столом, это заставит ее выпрямиться и обратить наконец внимание на происходящее, или только разозлит и окончательно выведет из строя.

К сожалению, Барри быстро оправился, и Лен не успел привлечь внимание женщины. Он снова сгорбился, возвращая взгляд в стол. 

\- И почему это так _важно_? Насколько я знаю, в законе ясно сказано, что мотив ничего не меняет.

\- Он ничего не меняет, когда дело доходит до судьи, но для обвинения значение имеет, - Лен вскинул бровь. – Ты умный пацан с потрясающим будущим, Барри. Всего пара лет, и ты уедешь в колледж. Что такого ужасного произошло, что ты рискуешь сейчас?

 _Наконец-то_ его адвокат встрепенулась, а интерес появился на ее лице. И даже Барри сглотнул и закусил губу, будто рассматривал возможность ответить искренне.

А потом стук в дверь разрушил момент. Патрульный заглянул в проем и проговорил:

\- Детектив, доктор Аллен прибыл. Он требует, чтобы его впустили. 

И в этот момент Барри снова закрылся, и сильнее, чем прежде. _Гораздо_ хуже, чем до этого. Только вместо того, чтоб ссутулиться, он будто палку проглотил. Выражение его лица застыло, став далеким и безучастным, как у статуи. Заметно было только быстрое биение пульса на шее, показывающее истинную реакцию.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Лен поднялся и кивнул.

\- Впустите его, офицер.

Человек, вошедший в комнату, _не_ выглядел устрашающее. У него была седина в волосах и впечатляющее, достаточно сильное тело для такого возраста. Он был одет в деловой костюм, который, вероятно, стоил больше годовой зарплаты Лена. Доктор выглядел суровым, но с намеком на разочарование, как раз что и ожидал Лен от родителя, чей ребенок свернул не на ту дорожку.

Слишком вычурно? Было ли это поставленное, тщательно выверенное поведение, направленное на представителей власти в комнате? Или Лен близко к сердцу принял дерганья Барри? Черт возьми, это никак не проверить.

Еще и соц. работник сразу загорелась, будто ребенок на Рождество.

\- Доктор Аллен, это такая честь увидеться с вами. Мне так жаль, что мы встретились при столь печальных обстоятельствах.

Аллен любезно кивнул ей, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на Лене.

\- Детектив, мой сын арестован?

\- На данный момент нет, - признался Лен с неохотой. – Прокурор еще не принял решение. Но тем не менее, до этого момента мы задержим его…

\- Уверена, в этом нет необходимости, детектив, - встряла адвокат, наконец начав заниматься своей чертовой работой в худший из возможных моментов. – Барри не отрицает свою вину, и вряд ли он может скрыться или предоставить опасность, если отпустить его на попечение отца.

\- Заверяю вас, детектив. Это больше _не_ повториться, - доктор перевел пристальный взгляд на Барри. – Ведь так, сын?

\- Так точно, сэр, - ответ был едва слышен, на что доктор Аллен прочистил горло. Барри прокашлялся и повторил громче, хотя голос так и остался без эмоций. – Я поддался соблазну и поступил глупо. Я сожалею об этом, детектив, и прошу прощения.

Лен прикусил язык. Все его инстинкты так и кричали, что что-то здесь не то. Все как с картинки, слишком идеально. Отец с сыном говорили именно то, что от них хотели услышать, слишком правильные вещи.

Но за что Лен может зацепиться? За то, что Барри уважает отца? Что доктор Аллен расстроен криминальными замашками сына и собирался наказать его?

Он надеялся, что, задержав парня подольше на допросе, он сможет вытащить правду из Барри. Но опять же, рядом с отцом, который в любой момент может потребовать дорогого, знающего свое дело адвоката, Барри вряд ли скажет что-нибудь еще, если даже была _необходимость_.

Хуже было то, что Барри _ничего_ не говорил и не делал. С появлением доктора он больше не бросал взглядов на Лена или соц. работника. Никакой безмолвной просьбы о помощи, ни явного ужаса – ни единого предлога, чтобы Лен смог начать что-то делать.

Но может, просто не было никакой проблемы. Всего-то еще одна типичная история замкнутого подростка и сурового отца. Или что-то было не так, но Барри давно приучил себя не искать помощи у представителей власти.

Печально признавать, но факт: желание учителей, соц. работников и даже копов предположить возможность жестокого обращения с ребенком напрямую зависит от социального статуса родителей. Чем богаче семья, тем меньше желающих верить, что они могут оказаться плохими.

Это было пиздец как несправедливо, но Лен не мог изменить систему.

\- Ты свободен, - заставил себя сказать Лен. Стоп, Барри вздрогнул? Это было от облегчения или страха? – Мы с вами свяжемся, как только окружной прокурор решит, будут выдвигаться обвинения или нет.

«Не будут». Все в комнате явно знали это. Лен был готов поспорить на все свои деньги, что доктор играл в гольф с окружным прокурором или мэром, или еще с кем-нибудь, кто с радостью сольет подобный мелкий проступок без лишней суматохи.

Он изо всех сил постарался в последний раз поймать взгляд Барри, но подросток поднялся на ноги, смотря исключительно в пол. Доктор Аллен еще раз кивнул Лену и соц. работнику.

\- Спасибо за все, что вы делаете для города. Мы с сыном отправимся домой, сейчас же.

Он покинул комнату, а Барри последовал за ним, словно побитый щенок на поводке. И черт, теперь Лен никак не может избавиться от этого образа.

\- Барри, - позвал он и удивился, когда пацан оглянулся на него.

Они рассматривали друг друга, но Барри не показал ни единой эмоции сквозь броню. В конце концов Лен вздохнул.

\- Веди себя хорошо. Я не хочу еще раз увидеть тебя здесь.

Кривая улыбка Барри совсем его не успокоила.

\- Не переживайте, детектив. У меня нет ни единого желания пересекать этот порог снова.

Он ушел, оставив Лена с горьким привкусом во рту, так и говорящим, что был в этой ситуации какой-то подвох.


	2. Chapter 2

До конца дня дело Аллена не выходило у Лена из головы. Это сбило его концентрацию настолько, что его напарнику Уэсту пришлось рявкнуть на него, привлекая внимание, когда Лен чуть не наступил в лужу крови на месте преступления.

Смущенный и пристыженный, Лен всеми силами попробовал вернуться в реальность. У него было гораздо больше проблем, та же стопка неотложных дел будет посерьезнее какого-то богатенького мальчишки-преступника. Ограбления, которые необходимо раскрыть, поиск убийц - столько работы, с которой и десяток детективов не смогли бы справиться за один день. Он уже потратил на парня больше времени, чем было необходимо.

И все же он _не мог_ так просто его отпустить. Лен не знал, чем именно это дело так его зацепило, помимо личной ненависти к богатеям, которым так часто сходило все с рук. Но были преступления и похуже, которые так же предавали забвению. Они все злили его, но почему задело именно _это_?

Может, все дело в возрасте Барри и в полном ощущении Лена, что тот так и не раскаялся. У парнишки был такой потенциал на прекрасное будущее, но он пошел по абсолютно неправильному пути. Если, конечно, этот путь не был продиктован жестоким обращением, что прибавляет Лену причин помочь Барри.

Он никак не мог изменить жизнь преступников, кроме как упечь их в тюрьму, чтобы они больше не представляли опасности для общества. Лен давно смирился с этим и перерос свое детское идеализированное значение слова «герой». Копы разбирались с _последствиями_ преступлений.

Но Барри может оказаться тем, кого он действительно сможет _спасти_.

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой после тяжелой смены или сходить в бар вместе с Уэстом и их приятелями, Лен поехал на мотоцикле в пригород по указанному адресу проживания Барри. Он никогда не мог пустить все на самотек.

К его удивлению, дом Аллена не стоял среди прочих многомиллионных построек и особняков в богатой части города, а находился в семейном райончике.

Дома сильно различались между собой, как и автомобили на подъездных дорожках, что говорило о достаточно большом разбросе в уровне доходов. Дети играли на траве и на тихой улочке, все задорные и шебушные. Когда он приподнял щиток шлема, Лен почувствовал раздавшийся с разных сторон запах жарящегося на заднем дворе барбекю. Несколько взрослых стояли на крыльце, болтая и приглядывая за детьми. 

Лен мечтал расти в подобном месте, пока реальность в грубой форме не показала ему, насколько жалко и бесполезно верить в мечты. Его семья никогда не могла позволить себе такой дом, тем более после смерти их отца при исполнении.

Припарковавшись, он почувствовал неладное и достал файл из сидушки, пролистывая страницы. И конечно, адрес, указанный во время расследования исчезновения жены, совпадал с тем, который Лен сейчас видел перед собой. 

Если б Нора Аллен умерла, Лен еще мог понять, почему доктор стремился сохранить о ней память. Но все говорило о том, что она сбежала, оставив семью позади. Зачем продолжать жить в доме, где каждый уголок напоминает о женщине, бросившей твою семью? Особенно после того, как Аллен вошел в определенный социальный круг, где есть необходимость поддерживать видимость обеспеченности и особого влияния.

Может, доктор не был так богат, как думал Лен. У этого могут быть разные причины, те же наркотики или азартные игры.

Но это не узнать без дополнительной проверки. Лен сейчас был опасно близок к дисциплинарному взысканию. Он не осмелится потратить еще больше времени на это дело или запросить дополнительные ресурсы для удовлетворения своего любопытства.

Пока он шел по тротуару, то внимательно рассматривал дом. Тот ничем не отличался от таких же построек вокруг, возможно, только лучше прочих сохранил всю красоту старого здания. Ни детей, играющих во дворе, ни дыма от барбекю, но Лен сомневался, что дом пустовал.

Он определенно не был похож на логово монстра, издевающегося над ребенком. К сожалению, такое впечатление вполне могло сыграть на руку, и док мог остаться жить в нем именно потому, что никто не будет всматриваться глубже красивой обертки.

Уэст всегда говорил, что такая подозрительность когда-нибудь погубит Лена. Возможно, этот час настал, но, на самом деле, он искренне надеялся, что это не так.

Раздался звонок, громкий и ясный даже несмотря на плотную, хорошо поглощающую звук дверь со стеклянной вставкой. Лен простоял приличное количество времени, прежде чем послышались твердые, размеренные шаги, а потом открылась дверь, являя прекрасный вид на хмурого доктора Аллена.

Черт. У Лена теплилась надежда, что дверь откроет Барри. Что ж, ничего не попишешь.

\- Детектив, - произнес Аллен, его голос так и сквозил недоверием. – Не ожидал снова вас увидеть. Моему сыну все же предъявили обвинения?

Никого не удивило, когда из офиса окружного прокурора пришла бумажка, говорящая, что никакие обвинения против парня выдвигаться не будут. Неудивительно, что Аллен, мягко говоря, был поражен его появлением.

\- Нет, сэр. Прокурор решил, что Барри достаточно раскаялся и уже не повторит преступление, - откровенно говоря, Лен до сих пор был убежден, что это не первая кража парня, а если учесть, что ничего и не поменялось, то шансы, что парень на этом решит остановиться, стремятся к нулю. Тем не менее, формальности были соблюдены. – Однако при повторном просмотре видео, мне показалось, что у него был сообщник, - ложь, но за оправдание его прихода сойдет. – Если вдруг есть человек, заставляющий таких детей, как Барри, совершать преступления… Если Барри поможет нам привлечь этого человека к ответственности, то это может… отразиться на его личном деле.

\- Ясно, - было понятно, что Аллену действительно _ясно_. По его тону можно было легко сказать, что он отлично понимает, что Лен лжет, но он услышал в его словах обещание, что они смогут изъять запись из дела Барри, а не просто снять с него обвинения. – Конечно же Барри поможет. Но он сейчас в своей комнате, и я бы не хотел прерывать наказание. Вы не могли бы прийти завтра?

От этой фразы волоски на шее Лена встали дыбом. Слишком похоже на слабую попытку выпроводить его и не дать поговорить с ребенком. 

\- Не думаю, что очередной допрос от сотрудника полиции Барри воспримет, как поблажку. Лучше покончить со всем побыстрее, до того, как документы отправятся на рассмотрение.

Аллен стал на порядок мрачнее, но все же кивнул.

\- Подождите здесь.

Он начал закрывать дверь, и Лен удивленно нахмурил лоб.

\- Вам не кажется, что будет лучше, если я поговорю с Барри в доме, доктор?

Улыбка, посланная ему Алленом, была тяжелой, но никак не веселой.

\- Без ордера у вас нет никакого права ступать в мой дом. А если я приглашу вас, то уверен, что вы будете осматривать все вокруг и используете ваше вечное «необходимо-воспользоваться-ванной» оправдание.

\- Вы что-то скрываете, сэр? – Лен вздернул бровь. – Если нет, то у вас нет никаких причин опасаться приглашать меня в дом.

Аллен фыркнул.

\- Я просто усвоил урок. Когда моя жена пропала, я конечно же впустил в дом полицию искать улики. Они искали, да, но им нужна была не правда. Они хотели найти что-то, что можно будет использовать в качестве доказательств моей вины, потому что это был самый простой способ закрыть дело.

Лену пришлось признать, что в его словах была доля правды. Когда пропадает женщина, первым подозреваемым всегда становится ее муж. Действительно _есть_ копы, которые с излишним энтузиазмом подходят к своей работе и могут переборщить.

\- Как вам угодно. Я не веду охоту на ведьм. Просто подумал, что вам не понравилось бы, начни я разговаривать с вашим сыном на глазах у соседей.

Мужчина задумался над его словами. Он колебался пару мгновений, но потом вздохнул и распахнул дверь шире.

\- Вы можете пройти в гостиную и подождать на диване. Но если я увижу вас где-нибудь еще, например, рыскающим в комнатах, следующим моим действием будет звонок адвокату. Я понятно объясняю?

\- Абсолютно, - Лену стало интересно, не работал ли этот человек в армии, прежде чем стать кардиохирургом. От него так и веяло атмосферой инструктора по строевой подготовке, который раздавал команды и ждал, что их будут беспрекословно выполнять.

Все же Лен не мог понять причину своего беспокойства. Может, мужчина был строгим, да хоть нелюбящим отцом, но это не насилие. Это просто отстойно, Лен прекрасно знал это.

О нем хотя бы заботилась мачеха, сглаживая суровое отношение отца. У Барри же... Мама выбыла из игры довольно давно, и семьи как таковой у него не было, так, может, все дело в самом ребенке, у которого с рождения были особые привилегии. Может, он рос, чувствуя себя недооцененным, и не особо понимал, насколько все станет хуже, если он сбежит.

Прошло несколько минут. Лен нервно сидел, постукивая сведенными вместе пальцами – привычка, от которой он никак не мог избавиться. На заметку - она его раздражала, но он не мог перестать двигать руками, когда его что-то беспокоило. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы зайти за ребенком в комнату? Барри отказывался сотрудничать?

Наконец парень показался в проходе, он был так же замкнут, как и до этого в участке.

\- Детектив? Что вы здесь делаете?

Барри заколебался. Лен кивнул в сторону дивана, напротив которого стоял его стул. Подросток настороженно присел на край, будто был готов сбежать в любой момент.

И конечно же доктор прошел за ним, становясь позади сына и опуская руку на его плечо. Лен посмотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, не сжимает ли он плечо слишком сильно. Предупреждение? Или безмолвная поддержка?

Черт, ему реально надо научиться отключать паранойю. Хотя из-за этой самой паранойи он сейчас здесь, так что, может, пора оставить ее в покое.

Он работал над многими преступлениями – раскрытыми и нет. Но, вполне возможно, что именно это дело сведет его с ума.

\- Мне надо еще раз поговорить с тобой, - Лен изо всех сил старался показать Барри, что он просто хочет его проведать, но тот избегал зрительного контакта. – Окружной прокурор согласился снять обвинения, но некоторым показалось, что у тебя может быть сообщник.

\- Что? – Барри моргнул и наконец встретился с ним взглядом, почти до очарования сбитый с толку. – Нет, конечно же н...

\- Хорошо подумай, сын, - рука Аллена определенно сжалась сильнее, и парень тут же умолк. – Прокурор предложил изъять этот случай из твоего дела, а не просто снять обвинения, но только при условии, что ты будешь сотрудничать.

\- Будто это и так не произойдет? – первый намек на настоящие эмоции послышались в голосе Барри: отвращение и покорность от коррумпированной системы, которые обычно появлялись далеко не в его возрасте.

Странно, учитывая, что эта самая коррупция спасла Барри от условно-досрочного или еще чего похуже. Но он хотя бы не был столь высокомерен, как большинство богатеньких мальчишек, которые считали, что могут вытворять все, что вздумается, так как им сойдет с рук что угодно, кроме убийства (а иногда и оно).

Прочистив горло, Лен приподнял брови, смотря на парня.

\- Я здесь только для того, чтобы дать тебе шанс… убедиться, что ты снимешь груз с души. Если есть _что-нибудь_ , что ты хотел бы мне рассказать, я буду рад услышать, и я обещаю, что отнесусь к этому со всей серьезностью.

Лен не мог еще прямолинейней донести свою мысль, не когда Аллен стоит в одной с ними комнате. К сожалению, если Барри и понял его, то осознанно проигнорировал посыл.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я подставлю невинного, выбранного наугад человека, лишь бы _еще на чуть-чуть_ избавиться от проблемы, то тебе стоит подумать еще раз, - глаза Барри вспыхнули неподдельными гневом и возмущением, и он вскочил на ноги. Это движение скинуло руку отца, и Лен подумал, что, возможно, он впервые видит настоящего парня.

Интересно. Очень даже интересно. Лен плавно поднялся, чтобы смотреть ребенку прямо в глаза, и удивился, поняв, что они были одного роста. 

\- То есть ты со спокойной душой готов посягнуть на чью-то собственность, но тебя обижает сама мысль, что ты можешь подставить невинного человека ради своей выгоды? Ты это хочешь сказать?

\- Детектив… - предупреждающе начал доктор, но низкий рык разочарования, раздавшийся от сына, перебил его на полу-слове.

\- Дело не в том, что я украл чей-то кошелек или… или напал в переулке, чтобы отнять украшения. Я бы _никогда_ так не поступил. Я бы никогда не навредил _кому-то_.

\- А что насчет тех, кто владеет магазином, который ты решил обокрасть. Они это чем-то заслужили? – Лен проигнорировал суровое выражение лица, с которым доктор наблюдал за ним, вместо этого продолжая строго смотреть на Барри. – Дай угадаю. Ты решил, что это большой сетевой магазин, который даже не заметит пропажи нескольких сотен долларов.

Барри сильнее сжал челюсти и отвел взгляд, и Лен знал, что бьет прямо в цель. Он продолжил, не обращая внимание на очередную попытку доктора остановить его, надеясь, что он действительно сможет достучаться до парня.

\- Вот тебе совет из реальной взрослой жизни, пацан. Деньги не появляются из пустоты. Люди, владеющие малым бизнесом, да даже небольшой франшизой, живут практически впроголодь. Не гипермаркет пострадает от твоего сегодняшнего поступка, а человек, которому, возможно, теперь придется выбирать: заплатить работнику на этой неделе или оставить заработанные деньги себе, чтобы прокормить своих детей. С тем же успехом ты мог стащить у него деньги прямо из кармана.

Барри выглядел напуганным, задумчивым, и наконец, к облегчению и радости Лена, показался стыд. Стыд, вина и искреннее осознание последствий своего поступка.

\- Я не думал об этом в таком ключе. Я никогда не хотел навредить кому-то.

\- Ты не _подумал_ , точка, - произнес Аллен, смотря на них с холодным неодобрением, но теперь хотя бы казалось, что он признал: от прихода Лена была польза. – Спасибо, детектив. На этом все?

Хоть Лену и казалось, что этого недостаточно, он выполнил одну из основных поставленных задач. И все же не было ни единого признака, что Барри страдал от чего-то похуже эмоционального пренебрежения (которое, конечно, могло оказаться и моральным преступлением, но это невероятно трудно доказать).

\- Думаю, я узнал все необходимое, - вздохнув, признал Лен. Он ничего не мог больше поделать. А может, в этом и не было необходимости. – Я имел в виду то, что сказал, Барри. Если вспомнишь что-нибудь еще, о чем ты хотел бы поговорить, я выслушаю.

Вялый кивок был единственным ответом, и подросток больше не поднимал на него взгляд. В независимости от того, понял тот его посыл или нет, следующий шаг был за Барри.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда его сестра приехала на их еженедельный ужин несколько дней спустя, Лен рассказал ей о своих опасениях насчет Аллена. Это дело продолжало беспокоить его, и Лен надеялся, что она поможет ему взглянуть на проблему с другого ракурса. У Лизы был острый, как бритва, ум, она стремительно поднималась по карьерной лестнице в офисе окружного прокурора. Из всех знакомых Лена, она лучше остальных распознавала ложь и уловки. 

Лиза долго размышляла над его рассказом, отбивая ногтем по металлической вилке слабый звон. Наконец она качнула головой.

\- Я не знаю, Ленни. Я всегда говорила тебе доверять своим инстинктам, но ты и не должен отмахиваться от фактов. Ты сам сказал, что не _можешь_ больше ничего сделать.

\- Должно же быть что-то, - Лен разочарованно пробежался рукой по короткому ежику волос.

\- Парню пятнадцать. Если он решил не просить о помощи, то ты не сможешь его заставить. В таком возрасте это задевает их гордость так же сильно, как жгучее чувство стыда не дает заговорить.

Так и есть. Лен вспомнил себя подростком, слушающим непрекращающиеся разговоры людей о том, каким героем был их отец, погибший во время освобождения заложников. И хоть Лена сжигала изнутри злость, так и желавшая огорошить всех новостью, что их «герой» не больше чем урод в овечьей шкуре, гордость обязывала его держать рот на замке.

Эта же гордость привела его в полицейскую академию, желание показать миру, как выглядят _настоящие_ герои. Люди хвалили его, что он пошел по стопам отца, но правда заключалась в том, что Лен всегда пытался превзойти его.

С тех пор он уже успел избавиться от своего идеализма, но поклялся, что никогда не станет таким бесчувственным мудаком, каким был Льюис Снарт со своими женой и детьми. Слава богу, Лиза была совсем маленькой, когда тот умер, чтобы помнить, каким был их отец.

Лен сменил тему, но мысли о парне не покидали его в течение всего ужина. У него не было достаточно доказательств о жестоком обращении, чтобы вплести во все государство, но он не мог просто отпустить это дело. Лен даже обращался в органы опеки, чтобы они проверили этот дом, но из тона протокола, составленного соц. работником, было ясно, что она восприняла это больше как повод сходить на посиделки к богатому, прославленному доктору, а не на свою непосредственную работу.

Возможно, все переживания Лена основывались лишь на его предвзятости. У Аллена была та же неприветливая, жесткая манера, какую Лен помнил у своего отца. У Лена все закончилось хорошо, так может теперь, когда он вразумил ребенка, с Барри тоже все будет в порядке.

Когда они с Лизой, смеясь и дразня друг друга, как могут это делать только братья и сестры, убирали со стола, раздался звонок в дверь. Удивленный, Лен посмотрел на Лизу.

\- Ты кого-то приглашала?

\- _После_ ужина? И я бы спросила тебя, прежде чем приглашать кого-то к тебе домой, Ленни.

Это было интересно. Лен насторожился, жестом показывая Лизе остаться на кухне. Он положил полотенце на стойку, направляясь к двери – и, _какая неожиданность_ , она последовала за ним по пятам. Он закатил глаза, но не стал ее отчитывать.

Скорее всего, это что-то несерьезное. Тем более он не мог придумать ни одной стоящей причины, зачем кому-то приходить после девяти вечера, да еще и в проливной дождь, заранее не позвонив.

Открыв дверь, он увидел стоящего на пороге знакомого долговязого паренька. Он весь сгорбился, а на голове красовался капюшон от красной толстовки, на которую была возложена тщетная миссия спасти от дождя. Барри заметно дрожал, и глаза Лена расширились, когда, бросив взгляд через его плечо, он увидел подпирающий стену велосипед.

\- Какого черта, Аллен?

Барри вскинул голову, свет на крыльце придал его промокшей, тощей фигуре абсолютно несчастный вид.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Совершенно ошеломленный, Лен так и стоял, в шоке уставившись на парня, пока Лиза не заглянула через его плечо на порог и не дернула дверь, открывая до конца.

\- Ради бога, Ленни, впусти его уже внутрь. Он околеет до смерти.

Барри перевел на нее пораженный, встревоженный взгляд. 

\- Ох, я, эм… Прошу прощения. Я не знал, что ты женат.

Ее задорный смех мог с легкостью соревноваться с раскатами грома.

\- Ленни может только _мечтать_ о таком счастье.

\- Едва ли, - он бросил кислый взгляд на сестру, но отошел в сторону, позволяя Барри войти. – Даже если бы ты не была моей сестрой, ты не в моем вкусе. Барри, как ты меня нашел?

Зайдя на порог ровно настолько, чтобы Лиза смогла беспрепятственно закрыть за ним дверь, Барри встал как вкопанный, капая на кафель. Он был похож на потерянного, чуть не утонувшего щенка, ожидавшего пинка со стороны.

\- Я проследил за тобой от участка.

Барри снова посмотрел на Лизу, и Лен заметил его колебания. Значит, заметила и она.

\- Мне надо закончить уборку на кухне. Как насчет горячего шоколада? – она послала Барри самую милую, обезоруживающую улыбку, с помощью которой многие мужчины падали к ее ногам. – Сладкий, тебе надо высохнуть. Воспользуйся ванной, там лежат полотенца. Ленни, принеси ему свитер.

\- Властная, - укорил Лен, направляясь к спальне. – Ты же помнишь, что здесь _я_ старший братец?

Она легонько пнула его по лодыжке, когда он проходил мимо нее, и он заметил, как Барри расслабился от их поддразниваний. В глазах парня был намек на тоску, и Лен понял, откуда она взялась. Лиза частенько была занозой в заднице, но она была важной частью его жизни. Он не знал, что бы без нее делал, но он стал бы совершенно другим человеком.

У Барри был только отец… и раз он зашел так далеко, что пришел к Лену домой, то скорее всего Лен был прав в своих подозрениях.

Проклятье. Лучше бы он в этот раз ошибся, ведь это означало, что еще один хороший ребенок страдал.

В конечном итоге, Барри оказался высушенным, насколько это было возможно, и одетым в спортивные штаны Лена и его толстовку с логотипом CCDP. Парень зарылся в кресло с кружкой горячего шоколада в руках. Несмотря на то, что одежда Лена подходила ему по росту, Барри был слишком худым, и она висела на нем мешком. Так он казался даже еще моложе.

Барри держал в руках кружку, будто не представлял, что теперь с ней делать. Его пальцы сжимали ее так крепко, что они побелели от напряжения. Лен сделал глоток, надеясь, что Барри последует его примеру. К счастью, уловка сработала, и Барри сделал большой глоток горячей жидкости, и дрожь окончательно покинула его тело.

\- Я рад, что ты пришел ко мне, - Лен моргнул, когда Барри подскочил от его слов. Ребенок был на грани срыва. Лен решил вернуться к тому же поведению, что в участке, смягчая тон. - Я волновался о тебе.

\- Я знаю, - голос Барри дрогнул, и он прикусил губу, пытаясь вернуть контроль. Спустя пару секунд он сделал глубокий вдох и попробовал снова. – Ты все это придумал, да? Тот разговор о сообщнике. Тебе нужен был повод прийти и проведать меня. И социального работника ты попросил зайти, я прав?

Лен кивнул, не желая перебивать, когда ребенок наконец заговорил.

\- Никто не заходил так далеко, - растерянный, несчастный шепот, но в глазах Барри затаилась крошечная искра отчаянной надежды. – Ты не первый, кто заподозрил что-то неладное, но… ты сам видел. Либо они не могли даже представить, что богатый и знаменитый белый парень может оказаться плохим, либо мой отец откупался от всех проблем. Ты единственный, кто пошел до конца и был так настойчив. Я должен поговорить с тобой до того, как он доберется до тебя.

Это заявление Лен просто не смог проигнорировать.

\- Никакие деньги не заставят меня отступить. Я не такой коп.

\- Я тебе верю, - Барри передернул плечами, скорее от страха, чем холода. В этот раз он выпил шоколад без подсказки, и это вроде успокоило его. Мысленно Лен поблагодарил сестру за ее догадливость.

А потом была долгая тишина. Когда стало ясно, что парень больше ничего не скажет, Лен мягко произнес:

\- Поговори со мной, Барри. Ты выполнил самую трудную часть – пришел ко мне, но мне нужно что-то, что развяжет мне руки. Скажи, что он с тобой сделал, чтобы я смог помочь.

\- Дело не в том, что отец навредил мне, - Барри с тревогой на лице посмотрел на него. – А в том, что он делает с другими людьми.

Не совсем то, что Лен ожидал услышать. Он склонился вперед, упираясь в колени локтями.

\- Объясни.

Барри покачал головой.

\- Я хочу иммунитет.

\- Иммунитет? – дело стремительно набирало обороты. – Во что бы сериалы ни заставили тебя поверить, его не требуют по малейшему поводу. Зачем он тебе? Если твой отец вредит людям, это никак не затрагивает тебя.

\- Я кое-что проверил. Дети не несут правовую ответственность за сообщения о преступлениях, но подростки – да. Если я был свидетелем чего-либо или знал о том, что совершил мой отец, но молчал годами, я считаюсь соучастником. 

Лен почувствовал уважение к парню. Барри был достаточно умен, чтобы рассмотреть возможные варианты последствий для себя, разобраться в их значении и додуматься прикрыть свою спину. Это многое говорило о его интеллекте.

\- Я не зачитал тебе права, мы не записываем разговор, и ты – несовершеннолетний без опекуна, адвоката или соц. работника, - отметил Лен. – Ничего из сказанного тобой не будет использовано в суде.

\- Ну да, я не куплюсь на это, - покачал Барри головой, одновременно напуганный и упрямый. – Я хочу иммунитет или больше не произнесу ни слова.

Поставив кружку на стол, Лен свел пальцы вместе.

\- Это не так просто сделать. Мне нужно что-то весомое, чтобы убедить прокурора удовлетворить твою просьбу. Чисто гипотетически, какие детали ты готов будешь предоставить?

Барри заметно колебался, ведя внутреннюю борьбу, в которую Лен не был посвящен. И когда Лен уже почти убедился, что он не заговорит, Барри сдался.

\- Я… Я думаю, мой папа Убийца Одиноких Сердец.

Слова отказывались укладываться в его голове. Барри опять вывел беседу на совершенно новый лад, и Лен не мог до конца переварить неожиданную информацию.

«Одинокие сердца» - так окрестила пресса дело общеизвестного серийного убийцы, совершившего за последние несколько лет ряд преступлений, из-за того, что ублюдок всегда вырезал сердце из груди своих жертв.

Что он делал с ними потом - никому не известно. Никаких следов их следующего местонахождения найдено не было. Все жертвы были красивыми рыжеволосыми девушками, их тела были сброшены у дороги, однако не в укромном месте, а гарантирующем, что в конечном итоге их точно найдут. Сердца были вырезаны с хирургической точностью.

Отец Барри был кардиохирургом. Но все равно слишком мало связующих нитей.

\- Это очень серьезное обвинение, - нахмурился Лен, хоть и старался держать нейтральный тон. Он не хотел спугнуть ребенка, когда тот наконец начал ему доверять. Даже если его слова звучали совершенно невероятно. – Есть какие-то доказательства?

\- Я знаю, как это звучит, детектив, - Барри мрачно ухмыльнулся. – Я не выдумываю, чтобы отомстить ему за причиненную мне боль, если ты об этом. Если бы я этого хотел, мне хватило бы рассказать правду соц. работнику.

Это заявление предусматривало то, что Барри _был_ ранен, и Лен не отмахнется от его слов. Но на данный момент он должен сосредоточиться на более важной проблеме.

\- Тогда дай мне что-то более конкретное. 

\- Если ты выпишешь даты и места всех убийств, они совпадут с вызовами папы на операции в город.

\- Окей, уже что-то, - и легко поддающееся проверке, приятный бонус. – Но даже в лучшем случае это только косвенные улики. Твой папа – влиятельный человек, Барри, о чем отлично свидетельствует растворившееся обвинение о твоей краже. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе так необходим иммунитет, чтобы сообщить это?

Делая глубокий вдох, Барри весь сжался, не внушая Лену оптимизма. 

\- Ты же видел мой файл. Фотографии мамы.

Не трудно было уловить связь.

\- У твоей мамы тоже рыжие волосы. Она соответствует описанию, но _все_ указывает на то, что она собиралась сбежать, Барри, - Лен произнес это так мягко, как только мог. – Она сняла деньги с семейного счета, у нас есть видеозапись из банка. Она обсуждала с друзьями возможность уехать. Даже оставила записку, написанную ее почерком. Я знаю, ты не хочешь верить, что она тебя бросила…

\- Потому что она _не бросала_ , - внезапно Барри разозлился, наклонившись к нему, будто это могло помочь ему заставить Лена понять. – Все указывало на то, что она планировала сбежать, потому что она собиралась это сделать. _Мы_ собирались. Он пришел домой раньше и поймал нас на выходе. 

Несмотря на агрессию, его голос дрожал, и Барри снова затрясся всем телом. 

\- Он был в ярости. Я никогда не видел его таким, ни до, ни после. Он никогда не терял контроль, в независимости от ситуации, но в ту ночь… Он ск-сказал, что если она собирается вырезать его сердце, то будет справедливо, если он поступит точно так же.

Мурашки побежали по спине Лена. 

\- Хочешь сказать, тебе нужен иммунитет потому, что ты видел убийство своей мамы и не сообщил об этом?

Его мозг переклинило. Барри не зря переживал, хотя Лен сомневался, что кто-то из присяжных будет осуждать парня, слишком напуганного жестоким отцом, чтобы рассказать об ужасном травмирующем событии.

Вопрос в том, достаточно ли будет всего этого, чтобы что-то предпринять? Он посмотрел поверх плеча Барри на Лизу, затаившуюся в дверном проеме. Она помотала головой с мрачным видом. 

Показания испуганного подростка не впечатлят окружного прокурора для предъявления обвинений, не со связями Аллена.

\- Ты… Чисто гипотетически, ты знаешь, где ее тело? Или орудие убийства? Какое-то материальное подтверждение? – спросил Лен, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не впадать в конкретику, на чем так настаивал Барри. 

Парень открыл было рот, но так ничего и не произнес. Он снова вздрогнул, обнимая себя за плечи. Защищаясь от предполагаемого удара, будто ему казалось, что его отец возникнет из воздуха и накажет его. На эмоциях Лен протянул к нему руку через кофейный столик.

Барри отпрянул от нее. Лен корил себя последними словами, но прежде чем он успел убрать руку, Барри обхватил его ладонь. Его хватка была сильной, отчаянной, и Лен сжал его руку, вкладывая в этот жест все свои эмоции и поддержку. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Барри еле проговорил следующие слова хриплым голосом.

\- Что если… что если я могу сказать, где найти пропавшие сердца?

Глаза Лена чуть не вылезли из орбит, и он увидел, как Лиза в шоке распахнула рот. Теперь была его очередь делать глубокий вдох, он тщательно подбирал слова. 

\- Тогда я должен буду сделать пару звонков. Прямо сейчас. Но _ты_ должен быть абсолютно уверен. У нас будет только один шанс прижать его, а для этого все должно быть безупречно.

Барри ничего не сказал, все продолжая смотреть на их сцепленные руки. Лен слегка двинул рукой, привлекая его внимание, и повторил вопрос. 

\- Ты. _Уверен_?

Смотря прямо ему в глаза, Барри, казалось, нашел, что искал. Он выпрямился и кивнул, слишком измученный и уставший для своего возраста. Это разбило Лену сердце, хоть он и восхищался ребенком, которому хватило мужества так далеко зайти.

\- Звони.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Полиция Централ Сити! Откройте дверь, у нас ордер!

Лен никогда не думал, что будет так рад выкрикивать эти слова на предельной громкости, и, вполне вероятно, он стучал в дверь сильнее необходимого. Его кровь закипала всякий раз, стоило подумать об их разговоре с Барри – сначала в доме, а потом, более официальном, в участке.

 _\- Когда он вошел и застукал нас с чемоданами, то словно сошел с ума. Он толкнул маму так сильно, что она ударилась головой о кухонный_ _косяк_ _. Я не помню, закричал ли я или он просто решил, что я могу начать,_ _так как_ _он схватил_ _меня_ _рукой_ _за шею и зажал_ ___мой рот другой._ _Я помню, как паниковал, изо всех сил стараясь дышать, но он не отпускал._

Уэст позади него держал руку на кобуре. Лен знал, что его напарнику было так же плохо от услышанной истории ребенка, а может и хуже, учитывая, что у него была дочь того же возраста.

Дверь приоткрылась, ограниченная замком на цепочке. Аллен нахмурился, смотря через образовавшийся проем.

\- В чем смысл всего этого?

\- Доктор Генри Аллен, у нас есть ордер на обыск вашего дома, - Лен протянул бумагу в проем. – Открывайте или нам придется сделать это силой.

Лично он надеялся на второй вариант.

_\- Мама бросилась на него, когда я начал отключаться, но_ _,_ _думаю,_ _у нее было сотрясение, потому что она_ _не_ _очень_ _сильно_ _его_ _ударила. Он отпустил меня, и я рухнул. Мне не хватало воздуха, чтобы снова закричать, я был слишком напуган. Все было как сплошное пятно. Черт, все, что я_ **_действительно_ ** _помню, это как страшно мне было. Остальное урывками и_ _частями_ _, как какой-то ночной кошмар._

Когда Аллен пробежался глазами по ордеру, то нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мой адвокат…

\- Вы можете позвонить ему, пока мы будем осматривать дом, но, если вы не откроете дверь в течение следующих десяти секунд, я ее выломаю, - Лен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Дверь закрылась, но Лен услышал, как звякает цепочка, поэтому остался ждать. Она распахнулась вновь, открывая вид на Аллена, стоящего в шелковой пижаме и ночном халате. Сама оскорбленная невинность.

\- Мне казалось, вы не охотитесь на ведьм, детектив?

\- Я солгал, - Лен не чувствовал угрызений совести. Тем более, когда он нашел демона вместо монстра. 

_\- Я забился в угол в надежде_ _, что он забудет про меня, если я_ _стану_ _достаточно маленьким и тихим. Он с силой бросил ее на ковер... Мама пыталась подняться,_ _отползти… думаю, о_ _н в_ _ыбил из нее весь воздух_ _. Она все открывала рот, издавая эти кашляющие_ _,_ _хныкающие звуки, как будто пыталась_ _за_ _кричать, но не могла. А потом он достал скальпель из своей рабочей_ _сумки и начал колоть ее снова и снова, и снова…_

Несмотря на убеждения Аллена, что полиция ищет пустышку, так как он никогда не вредил жене, в документах было сказано, что офицеры, расследовавшие дело о пропавшем без вести человеке, никогда не осматривали дом на наличие крови. Детектив, писавший заключение, просто заявил, что они нашли все подтверждения тому, что Нора Аллен покинула дом добровольно.

Лен не был уверен, из-за чего именно расследование оказалось столь небрежным: лени, некомпетентности или взятки. Учитывая слова Барри, что Аллен разбрасывался деньгами направо и налево, лишь бы избавиться от проблем, то последний вариант наверняка в какой-то степени повлиял на этот процесс.

_\- Он был умен. Отец знал, что будут доказательства ее_ _сборов_ _, потому что так было на самом деле. Он использовал этот факт, чтобы сбить полицию со следа – он взял ее машину с чемоданом, который она_ _успела упаковать_ _, и избавился от них. Я не знаю, как он вернулся назад. Его не было несколько часов. На следующее утро он первым д_ _елом позвонил в полицию и сказал, что она ушла поср_ _еди ночи._

_\- Почему ты не пошел к соседям за помощью? Или не позвонил в 911, когда он уехал?_

_\- Он запер меня в потайной комнатке в подвале._

\- Рамирес, Марковски, следите за ним, - приказал Лен двум офицерам, которые сопровождали их с Уэстом. – Если он попытается сбежать, сделает резкое движение, или хоть что-нибудь помимо звонка адвокату – надевайте наручники.

\- Это вопиющее притеснение и оскорбление…

Прежде чем Аллен всерьез разошелся, Лен прервал его пламенную речь:

\- Остальные со мной. Мы идем вниз.

Впервые Лен увидел отблеск пота, выступившего над бровью добропорядочного доктора, и тень нервозности в его глазах.

_\- Возможно, дом когда-то был частью подземной железной дороги или чего-то подобного. Эта комната старая, очень старая, встроенная в сам фундамент. Вход спрятан под лестницей, ты должен точно знать, что ищешь, иначе_ _его_ _не найти. Там он спрятал ее тело, пока расследование не прекратилось._

Поддельные деревянные панели в подвале были отвратительным пережитком семидесятых, но они определенно хорошо скрывали потайную комнату. Даже с точными инструкциями от Барри, Лену потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найти край и вскрыть проход.

За подвижной панелью была более прочная дверь с железным навесным замком. Благодаря предупреждению, Лен прихватил с собой кусачки, и еще пару минут провозился с замком.

_\- Он запер тебя_ **_с ее телом_ ** _?_

_\- В тот раз да. Читал «Кэрри» Стивена Кинга? Помнишь те наказания, которые мама устраивала для нее?_

_\- Хочешь сказать, он запирал тебя там не один раз?_

Ему пришлось нагнуться, чтобы пролезть в отверстие, да и сама комнатка не была такой большой, чтобы он мог встать во весь рост. Голая лампочка в обрамлении металлических спиц висела на потолке, но выключателя не было видно, так что, скорее всего, она включалась где-то снаружи. 

Пол и две стены были из монолитного бетона - часть фундамента дома. Воздух едва циркулировал внутри, чуть меньше - и комнатка оказалась бы смертельной ловушкой. Внутри пахло желчью, мочой и человеческими испражнениями.

У Лена скрутило живот. Не из-за самой вони, он видел более нелицеприятные места убийств и ни разу не прощался с обедом. Нет, тошнота была от физического подтверждения истории Барри. 

_\- Это его любимое наказание. Он никогда не делал ничего, что могло оставить метки. Я практически не возражал, когда это занимало всего пару часов, потому что так он хотя бы не читал мне нотаций. Однако, когда все затягивалось, становилось… грязно. Иногда меня тошнило от запаха._

Лен зашипел и врезал кулаком по стене, нуждаясь в боли, лишь бы прийти в себя. В противном случае он просто вернется и врежет Аллену по морде, и Лен не уверен, что сможет остановиться после первого удара.

Барри плакал, пока рассказывал все, слезы стыда и унижения, несмотря на явные попытки их сдержать, медленно стекали по щекам, пока он грубо не стер их рукой.

Теперь Лен знал, почему доктору тогда потребовалось столько времени, чтобы позвать Барри в гостиную поговорить с ним – сначала ребенку нужно было все прибрать.

\- Приведи криминалиста, я хочу, чтобы он прочесал эту комнату, когда мы закончим, - Лен сорвался на Уэста, все еще стоящего снаружи. – И найди этот чертов выключатель.

_\- Когда он уезжал на операции_ _, то всегда приказывал мне_ _отирать и дезинфицировать эту комнату_ _. А к_ _огда возвращался, то не выходил из нее часами._

_\- Есть идеи, почему?_

_-_ _В ней есть_ _сейф, большой. Он_ _соорудил_ _его прямо там_ _. Я учился взламывать замки, практикуясь на нем. Мне больше нечем было там заняться. Я думал, что_ _в нем_ _будет достаточно денег, чтобы я смог наконец-то сбежать. Пару дней назад я открыл его, но нашел там только_ _эти жуткие банки._

Если он прощупывал каждый дюйм в темноте, то отпечатки Барри окажутся по всему сейфу и внутри него. Лен сделал мысленную пометку убедиться, что будет как можно больше документов, объясняющих их происхождение, если вдруг кто-то решит ухватиться за эту деталь и обвинить ребенка в непосредственном участии в преступлениях доктора. 

Используя код, который дал ему Барри, он прокрутил циферблат и услышал, как шестеренки встали на свои места одна за другой. Он нажал на защелку, и тяжелая дверца с глухим скрежетом распахнулась. Наконец загорелась лампочка, резко освещая содержимое сейфа.

 _\- Сегодня, видимо, я_ _вел себя достаточно хорошо, потому что он не запер меня на ночь. Он ложится спать рано и встает до рассвета, поэтому я спустился и набрал код, чтобы_ _рас_ _смотреть_ _все_ _получше._ __ _Тогда я понял, что_ должен _рискнуть и пойти к тебе. Это больше не касалось только меня и моей мамы._

Аккуратно разложенные, на полках стояло девять банок, как и описывал Барри. Слабый химический запах шел от герметично запечатанной жидкости, в которой находилось по одному человеческому сердцу. Все нетронутые и безупречные, кроме самого первого стоящего на полке.

У этого сердца было несколько резаных отверстий, и Лену не нужен был суд-мед эксперт, чтобы понять, что ранения были нанесены скальпелем.

Восемь известных жертв Убийцы Одиноких Сердец, плюс Нора Аллен. На горлышке каждой банки было по белой ленте, сплетенной с прядью человеческих волос разных оттенков рыжего.

Пропавшая прядь – деталь, которую скрывали от прессы, чтобы полиция могла отсеять ложные признания вины и отличить подражателя от настоящего убийцы. Теперь не может быть никаких сомнений. 

Генри Аллен - Убийца Одиноких Сердец.

***

Остальное было простой формальностью. Лен с большим удовольствием защелкнул наручники на запястьях ублюдка и зачитал его права. Он знал, что ФБР в любой момент может влететь и забрать дело под свою юрисдикцию, но он хотя бы был удовлетворен видом, как Аллена запихивают на заднее сидение патрульной машины.

Вернувшись в участок, он нашел брошенного в комнате отдыха Барри - в единственном месте в участке, приспособленном под удобное сидение. Он был один, когда Лен постучал в приоткрытую дверь и вошел, но кто-то до этого завернул его в одеяло и сунул в руки чашку с какао.

Парень почти вибрировал от нервов, а улыбка, появившаяся с приходом Лена, была напряженной и вымученной. 

\- Это полная фигня, - сказал он, махнув полупустой чашкой, прежде чем поставить ее на стол. – У твоей сестры было гораздо лучше.

\- Я ей передам, - Лен развернул стул, чтобы сесть лицом к Барри, не оставляя преград между ними. Достаточно близко, но без вторжения в личное пространство подростка. Он знал, что Барри на самом деле хотел поговорить не об отвратном качестве приготовляемых автоматом напитков, а просто боялся услышать ответ на настоящий вопрос.

Лен не собирался держать его в неведении.

\- Все кончено, Барри. Мы нашли сердца. Его оформляют, пока мы разговариваем, а федералы уже кишат в участке. Ты в безопасности.

Приглушенный всхлип вырвался прежде, чем Барри успел прикусить кулак, хрупкое тело била дрожь. Лен протянул руку, достаточно медленно, чтобы дать ребенку при желании отстраниться, но, стоило ему коснуться тощих плеч, Барри сам прильнул к руке.

\- Я не в безопасности, - настоял Барри, когда вернул какой-никакой контроль. – И никогда не буду. Он найдет выход. Он слишком умен, он очарует присяжных, откупится от прокурора, _что угодно_ …

\- Если б он был так умен, то не собирал бы трофеи, у которых можно проверить ДНК для подтверждения личности, - мягко прервал его Лен. – Он сядет на пожизненное, и у него точно не будет возможности выйти под залог или по условно-досрочному. Меня не колышет, кто там у него в друзьях или сколько денег у него в кармане. Он никогда больше не сделает тебе больно.

Глубоко вдохнув, Барри кивнул. Он все еще не выглядел полностью убежденным, но Лен знал, что с этим может помочь только время.

\- Что теперь будет? Со мной.

\- Если у тебя нет никаких родственников, которые могли бы забрать тебя к себе… - Лен замолчал, когда Барри покачал головой. – Тогда приемная семья. Не идеально, но тебе скоро шестнадцать, так что это ненадолго.

\- То есть я сам по себе.

\- Только если ты так решишь, - Лен отпустил его плечо и полез в карман за визиткой.

Барри взял ее с озадаченным видом, перевернув карточку, чтобы посмотреть на номер, написанный на обратной стороне.

\- Что это?

\- Мой мобильный. Так что тебе не придется следить за мной на велосипеде в следующий раз, - Лен криво улыбнулся. Он не мог не восхищаться целеустремленностью Барри. – Если тебе _что-нибудь_ понадобится – излить душу, поддержка, черт, да просто прогнать монстров из-под кровати - позвони мне. В любое время дня и ночи. Хорошо?

\- Почему? –Барри посмотрел на него с самым прекрасно-ошарашенным видом. – То есть, я понимаю, почему ты переживал обо мне, когда у меня могли быть проблемы, и понятное дело, тебе не все равно, что мой отец убийца. Но это… Если ты дашь мне ее, я _воспользуюсь_ этим. 

\- О, лучше бы тебе это сделать, - «угроза» возымела больше эффекта на Барри. Лен боялся, что гордость и привычка быть излишне осторожным заставят парня полагаться только на себя и встать на ноги без посторонней помощи. – Не буду лгать, тебя ждет тяжелый путь, Барри. Это уже становится новостью номер один. Ты будешь знаменит, и не в лучшем свете. Люди будут плохо к тебе относиться из-за того, что сделал твой отец. Таков мир. Хотелось бы обещать, что все будет иначе, но я не могу.

\- Я заслужил это, - Барри опустил глаза и сгорбился, явно страдая внутри. – Все эти женщины были бы живы, если б я не трусил так долго.

Встревоженный тем, как низко, почти что падая, склонился Барри, Лен подался к нему и схватил за руки. 

\- Хэй, ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты был _ребенком_ , Барри. Напуганным, маленьким ребенком. Черт, да ты до сих пор ребенок, даже если ты не хочешь это признавать.

Конечно же его смерили кислым взглядом. Лен криво улыбнулся.

\- Должен ли ты был рассказать об убийстве мамы раньше? Да, конечно, в идеальном мире. Но тайна о произошедшем, что ты держал в себе… Ты думал, ее раскрытие принесет тебе только больше боли и никого не спасет. Но как только ты узнал, что он до сих пор причиняет людям боль, ты поступил правильно. Многие не пошли бы на такое, поверь мне.

\- Этого недостаточно. Всегда недостаточно, - Барри вырвал руку и провел по лицу, но Лен заметил, как крепко он сжимал визитку.

\- Сосредоточься пока на том, что благодаря твоему мужеству он не сможет больше причинить боль, ни тебе, никому. Кто знает, скольких он мог еще убить, если бы ты не вмешался.

\- Да, я… хорошо. Спасибо. Это действительно помогает, немного, но… - Барри выдавил дрожащую улыбку.

\- И еще кое-что, - Лен выгнул брови и ткнул указательным пальцем ему в грудь. – Больше. Никаких. Краж. Обещай мне.

С большим облегчением Барри кивнул.

\- Не переживайте, детектив. Я усвоил урок, обещаю.

\- Лен.

Барри удивленно моргнул, но потом его улыбка стала увереннее. 

\- Лен.

\- Мне жаль, что приходится говорить это, но федералы хотят поговорить с тобой, - Лен ненавидел заставлять пацана проходить через эту грязь снова и снова, но этого было не избежать. – Я знаю, ты устал и расстроен, но…

\- Но усталость и подавленность как раз то, что им нужно, чтобы проверить, изменится ли моя история, - закончил Барри за него. – Я часто смотрю полицейские сериалы, так что знаю, как это работает. Поверь, что бы они ни делали, хуже, чем мне доводилось пережить, уже не будет.

Поднявшись, Лен подал руку, помогая встать парню, желая помочь ему чем-то более существенным. Аллен, может, никогда не доходил до физического насилия после первого убийства, но, тем не менее, он не слабо издевался над ним. Барри скорее всего был прав, говоря, что попытки федералов выжать из него все соки покажутся легкой забавой.

Аллен больше не навредит Барри или кому-либо еще. Теперь Лен сказал это _самому себе_. Этого казалось недостаточно, но он не мог изменить прошлое. Однако он мог изменить будущее Барри.

Лен держал руку на плечах парня, выказывая поддержку и помогая не заблудиться в участке. Когда они вышли из комнаты отдыха, то на другом конце обезьянника вдруг начался неожиданный переполох. Обернувшись, кровь Лена застыла, когда он понял, что Аллен, которого выводили в наручниках из камеры в комнату для допросов, заметил сына. 

Лен проклинал себя последними словами за то, что не додумался проверить проход, прежде чем вывести Барри. Ребенок замер, дрожа под его рукой, а глаза расширились, когда он в ужасе уставился на отца.

Гнев Аллена был холодным, что-то чудовищное смотрело из глубины его глаз, будто лик законопослушного гражданина ушел прочь, явив скрывающегося за ним демона. Он смерил Барри презрительным, яростным взглядом.

\- Это еще не конец, - пообещал он низким и злым голосом. Аллен вырывался из рук федералов, выворачивая голову, лишь бы не потерять Барри из виду. – Как ты посмел отвернуться от меня после всего, что я для тебя сделал. Ты не лучше бешеного пса, кусающего кормящую его руку…

С тихим рыком Лен вышел вперед, закрывая Барри собой и мешая доктору продолжать сверлить его взглядом.

\- Ты доберешься до него только через мой труп, Аллен.

Доктор переключил внимание на Лена, смотря с не меньшей презрительностью и ненавистью. К сожалению, он был слишком умен, чтобы попасться на удочку и податься в угрозы вроде «это мы еще посмотрим». Он позволил федералам увести его, все это время смотря на Лена через плечо.

Барри прижался к его спине, крепко сжимая руками рубашку Лена. Лен повернулся и обхватил руками его за плечи, позволяя прижаться парню еще сильней.

Посмотрев ему в глаза, Барри криво улыбнулся.

\- Мой герой.

Несмотря на выражение лица, его слова были искренними. Лен почувствовал прилив гордости и счастья.

\- Всегда, - пообещал Лен, и он говорил от всего сердца. 

Может, он не был супергероем, как мечтал в детстве, и не был заслуженным героем, каким представлял себя в академии. Может, он никогда не станет тем «героем», каким был его отец в глазах остальных.

Но, как оказалось, быть героем в глазах Барри еще приятнее.


End file.
